


Marked

by WolfStar_85



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Branding, Doggy Style, First Time, Gay Sex, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar_85/pseuds/WolfStar_85
Summary: What really happened when Voldemort branded Draco with the Dark Mark? It's something Draco will never talk about and wants to forget.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Voldemort
Kudos: 129





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small disclaimer: I don't own but wish I did. Making no money. For entertainment purposes only.

Draco screamed as he saw Voldemort's clothes seem to dissolve from his body, the body was thin and bone white, but it wasn't that that scared the teen. No, what scared Draco was the more prominent feature of the man… was he even a man? Voldemort's penis was thick, dog-like and very hard. He tried to back away but stopped as the other's Yew wand came down in front of his face. The words Voldemort spoke sent a chill down Draco's back.

"Lay down boy!" Voldemort said as he took a step closer to Draco. "Lay down and take your punishment!" 

Draco knew he had no choice. He laid down obediently, knowing full well what was about to happen.

Voldemort moved over Draco and kissed the teen's neck, making Draco shudder and his stomach churned. It made him sick.

Voldemort laughed coldly as he began to grind against Draco. 

Draco turned his head away. He just knew Voldemort was going to put that vile thing inside him and that thought disgusted him.

Voldemort laughed again as he forced Draco to look at him and he pressed his cold lipless mouth to Draco's lips. 

Draco wanted to recoil, to pull away but he forced himself to lay there, even as he felt Voldemort grinding against him. The canine like cock rubbing lightly against his own, caused Draco to shudder.

Voldemort continued to laugh at Draco's reaction as he grounded down against the teen. "Bet you can't wait for your master to fuck you, can you boy?"

Draco whimpered and tried to back away. He didn't want this. "No… No please… Don't do this…"

Voldemort however, had other ideas. He pulled Draco back to him then forced the teen onto his hands and knees. 

"No!" Draco cried. "No please! It won't fit! You're too big!" 

"It'll fit." Voldemort laughed as he lined up his cock with Draco's hole. He started to press forward before stopping.

Draco let out a sign or relief, thinking… Hoping… Praying the man called Voldemort had decided not to do this after all… He was sorely mistaken.

As Voldemort thrust forward, his tapered cock head broke through Draco's sphincter and Draco let out a cry of pain. 

"No!!!" Draco screamed. It hurt. It hurt so bad. "No no no no no… Please… Please stop! It hurts!" 

Voldemort pulled all the way out, letting Draco relax again before once more thrusting forward, once again his tapered cock head broke through Draco's barrier and once more Draco screamed. 

It went on like this for several minutes, with Voldemort entering then pulling completely out of Draco only to reenter once the teen had relaxed enough. 

Draco cried each time Voldemort entered him he didn't want this! He didn't want this to be his first experience… But as he relaxed for what had to be the tenth or twelfth time, Voldemort surged forward again, breaching his barrier once more and this time, held his cock head inside Draco's ass.

Voldemort held perfectly still for some time, allowing Draco to adjust to his size before starting to move. Slowly pushing in and pulling out at first then speeding up only to slow down again. 

Draco didn't move. He sobbed hard. Crying, begging for it to stop. He would have preferred anyone… Literally anyone, even Potter or Wesley, over this creature over him now. 

For a while, Draco showed no signs. He just kept there on his hands and knees and took what was given to him. That is until Voldemort wrapped a cold long fingered hand around his cock and started to stroke him in time with the slow thrusts. 

Draco shuddered, that touch… It felt good… He whimpered. He didn't want it to feel good! He wanted it to hurt! He didn't want to start enjoying it… He wanted to hate it, despise it and the man doing it. As the slow hand job continued however, he finally let out a very faint moan.

Voldemort chuckled darkly before suddenly speeding up both thrusts and jerking. 

Draco arched, his eyes wide, his jaw dropped and he let out a moan. A much louder moan than he wanted. 

Voldemort laughed cruelly. "Yesss!" He hissed in triumph. "That's it boy." 

The thrusts and jerking continued, driving Draco on, the teen's pleasure mounted quickly and he finally started to get hard. His cock stiffening and hardening with each stroke, each thrust of the powerful hips, each strike to his prostate by that tapered cock head. 

Voldemort continued his assault, thrusting hard into Draco over and over again. Groaning out his own pleasure while kissing and licking at Draco's neck. "Don't worry sweet boy." He said coldly as his and Draco's pleasure mounted. "The best, is yet to come!"

As he said this he surged forward, holding there as the dog like knot at the base of his canine like penis swelled, locking Draco to him. 

The knot pressing and rubbing hard against Draco's prostate forced the teen over the edge and he too orgasmed with a loud moan. "No no no no no." He repeated over and over. He tried to get away, but all it brought was sharp stabs of pain. He was stuck there with Voldemort spilling spurt after spurt of cum deep inside him. He sobbed hard. 

Voldemort looked up at one of his followers, Draco's own mother who'd been forced to watch this happen to her son, and ordered her to hand him his wand. She clenched her eyes shut and fought back a tear as she did as instructed. It was all punishment for Lucius getting captured at the Ministry. Voldemort had made sure to remind them of that. 

Narcissa was forced to watch as Voldemort placed the wand to her son's left arm and with him having no way of escaping it, he placed the Dark Mark on Draco's skin. She looked down, she'd let her son down. Unable to protect him. Draco was now… A Death Eater. She knew his father would be mad… But, he wouldn't be able to do anything anyway… They belonged to this man. And right now… She wished she were anywhere but here.

After close to two hours of being tied to the monster that Voldemort was, Draco finally felt the knot shrink and he pulled away, curling up and sobbing hard. Cum and just a small amount of blood ran from his hole but he didn't care. 

When all of the Death Eaters and Voldemort had left, Narcissa stepped over, wrapped a blanket around her son and lifted him into her arms.

Draco looked at his mother through teary eyes and buried his head in her neck. "Take me home." He whispered. "Please momma…" 

Narcissa nodded. "We're going home soon." She said and appeared to Malfoy manor where she cleaned him up and helped him to bed, laying with him. "Rest son… It's over now." 

Draco shook his head. "It's just begun." He whispered before exhaustion took over and he drifted off into a restless sleep.


End file.
